Nadie quiere a Gizmo
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Pequeña burla hacia algunos fanfictions. One Shot.


  
**Nadie quiere a Gizmo!**  
// Advertencia: Esta historia es ficticia... es mas que nada una burla a las historias (mas que nada gringas). No es que me choquen o algo asi... al contrario a veces disfruto de esas historias. Pero aceptemoslo... hay unas muy muy fantasiosas y medio raras... sobre todo en las parejas. No me pertenecen los Teen Titans...etc etc.  
  
En la torre T, se encontraban todos los Teen Titans en la sala: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven y Terra. Como siempre todos estaban en sus actividades de siempre... Robin y Cy jugando su aburridisimo juego de navecitas.... Raven con sus poemas depresivos y "profundos", Chico Bestia estaba leyendo una revista de modelos famosas, Terra estaba quejandose de la humanidad a todo lo que daba su voz (y nadie la pelaba)y Star estaba bebiendo mostaza.... cuando se fue la luz!!  
  
-Mwajaja Ya los tengo en mi poder Jovenes Titanes!!  
-Oh... no hay nada de que preocuparse, es Slade... - Dijo Robin  
-Ah ya...- Dijeron todos  
-No hay pex! El anciano ya gasto todos sus trucos y podemos con el!!  
-Chico Bestia tiene razon, ya aburriste un poco no? - Dijo Star  
-Pero mi plan de esta vez es mejor! Se los aseguro!!  
-Ah si?  
-Si Cyborg... Starfire, dejame decirte que tu novio te pone los cuernos!  
-Que? Como asi? Si yo no tengo cuernos como Jinx...  
-Noooo seas mensa! Es que te esta engañando con otra!! - Dijo Terra  
-Ah si? Con quien?  
-No es otra... es otro! Mwajaja  
-Pero.. QUIEN ES??!!  
-Es... el chico Bestia!!  
-Ah si?... No me acuerdo..- Dijo el chico bestiaRaven le da un codazo// Que no leiste el guion?  
-Ah si!! //saca un papel y lo lee antes de contestar// Pero yo amo a Raven!! y a Terra!!  
-Si, pero las engañaste a ambas!! - Slade persistia...  
-Si tu lo dices... con tal de que te calles  
-Ahora va la parte de... quien te dio permiso de andar con Robin? Quedamos en que solo Raven, tu y yo! - Dijo Terra  
*No es posible que yo permiti que mi persona fuera involucrada en esta cosa barata* Cierto... - Dijo Raven  
-Ahh si! Pues yo me voy a casar con Blackfire!! - Dijo Cy  
// De donde salio la Blackie?// Si!! pero... en realidad amo a Mammoth...  
-Pero yo amo a Jinx...  
-Pero yo amo a Robin...  
-Y yo, Robin... amo a Starfire! Digo, a Slade *Que asco*  
-Starfire, ah si... pues yo me lie con Chico Bestia... y quiero un hijo suyo!  
-*Fuchi...* Eh si... pero como decia... amo a... a quien amo? Ah si! A Robin, y si no me hace caso me voy a matar y a cortar poco a poco!! * Quien escribe esos guiones tan estupidos?*  
-Terra, que seguia? - Star pregunto  
-Lo del triangulo amoroso entre nosotras tres * Orale...*  
-//Sapeo a Terra// Eso todavia no va! * Ojala supriman eso* - Dijo Raven.. "ligeramente" molesta  
-Star.. que va? Es que "perdi" mi guion  
-Ni me acuerdo  
-Bueeeeeeeno por lo mientras... Robin quiere a Slade! - Dijo Beast  
-No! - Dijo Star  
-Star quiere a Robin  
-No!  
-Cy quiere a Star  
-No!  
-Mammoth quiere a Cyborg  
-No!  
-Jinx quiere a Mammoth  
-No!  
-Gizmo quiere a Jinx!  
-No!  
-Gizmo quiere a Gizmo! (??? --- Todos pusieron cara de what... y golpearon a Gizmo... pero Terra dijo que "Da lastima ese mono enano retaco peripanzudo y calvo")  
-Terra quiere a Gizmo!!  
-No!  
-Cy quiere a Gizmo!  
-No!  
-Aqualad quiere a Gizmo!  
-! NO!  
-Raven quiere a Gizmo!  
-No NO NO NO NO NO NO ,ME QUIERE A MI, NO A EL  
-Chico Bestia quiere a Gizmo!  
-No!  
-Mammoth quiere a Gizmo!  
No!  
-Starfire quiere a Gizmo!  
-NO!  
-Robin quiere a Gizmo!  
-No!  
-Slade quiere a Gizmo!  
-NO NADIE QUIERE A GIZMO! - Dijo Slade  
todos se unieron para patear el pequeño trasero de Gizmo por escribir tan malos guiones y hacerlos "actuar" mediante engaños... le hicieron cosas horribles como hacerle el calzon chino y hervirlo en agua y llenarle los calzones de gusanos en arena y patas de pollo, untarle pegamento en el cuerpesito y ponerle plumas y rebañarlo en manteca de cerdo.  
//Fin  
es una historia algo tonta, pero a mi y a mi co-escritora (APLAUSOS!! O si no Raven los quema ¬¬) nos dio mucha risa. La sacamos que un capitulo de los Simpsons... (la ultima parte :p) Es un capitulo donde Lisa esta enamorada de Nelson.. y hay una parte que va asi:  
Lisa quiere a Nelson!No!Milhouse quiere a Lisa!No!Uter quiere a Milhouse!No! Nadie quiere a Milhouse  
no es por criticar a nadie, porque hasta yo he escrito historias raras de otras series... pero es que nos quizimos reir un poco. Porfas Reviews, si la amaste, odiaste, o te cambio la vida porfavor mandanos un comentario!Y Gracias a los Teen Titans, los hicimos sufrir un poco, sobretodo a Raven... ya me anda fulminando con la mirada....  
  
  



End file.
